


Kili gets nightmares

by thatonehobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, fili comforts him, kili gets nightmares after the botfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehobbit/pseuds/thatonehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has a bad dream that Fili died during the battle and there was nothing he could do. Fili comforts his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili gets nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure i put this on tumblr a while ago but i never put on here, plus i've changed a few little things since to make more sense to the last movie now

"N-No, no stop, n-no, Fili, Fili, FILI!" Kili tossed and turned violently in bed, screaming his brother’s name as images of blood, Orcs, war and death flashed before his eyes. He jerked awake and screamed again in blind terror, feeling something grab him. "‘NO, NO, GET OFF ME! GET OFF! FILI! FILI!!!"

 

"Kili! Kili, shh, it’s me! It's Fili, it’s just me, I’m here, I’m here." Fili pulled Kili close to him onto his lap, holding Kili close, pinning his flailing, fighting limbs down, hushing and soothing Kili desperately from yet another of his violent night terrors. He started to gently rock his little brother back and forth as kili slowly came back to the real world and dissolved in to frightened but relieved sobs, clinging to his brother.

 

"F-Fili? Oh Fili, I-I’m sorry, I thought... I thought-" He looked up at Fili with watery eyes before pressing his face against the blond's chest, listening to the comforting and very solid sound of his beating heart. He leaned desperately into Fili’s hand stroking to his hair, trying to force the images from his head.

 

Fili pulled his brother flush against him and wrapped the furs that covered their bed around them, keeping them warm as he comforted Kili, making sure to hush hush him and whisper sweet soothing words until he had stopped crying and his breathing had returned to normal.

 

"Would you like to talk to me about it, Kili?" Fili asked slowly, unsure and worried of the younger's reaction.

 

Kili chewed his lip, panicking a little at the thought of remembering the things his mind had come up with. Still, he took a deep breath and sighed before speaking. "It was the battle all over again... I could see it and hear it, feel the pain again I felt at the time. Blood... So much blood, and screaming, death everywhere. Then there you were and you-... You were-... I saw you get hurt, again and... And I watched you fall over and over again... I was so weak and helpless, I couldn’t save you, you died." He gasped and clung to Fili desperately, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Fili took a moment to take in the information, before taking Kili’s hand and laying it over his beating heart.

 

"Listen, Kili. Feel it. I’m here and I am alive and well and here with you right now. We’re all safe. The battle is past and gone and we’re all here, safe in the mountain. Mother and Uncle and all the company. We made it. I am just glad that you were safe, I would take anything to keep you safe." He leaned down to kiss Kili gently, making sure that Kili was tucked safely against his side.

 

"Are you alright, my love? Do you want to sleep again? Since it is not yet morning, or we can just lay here, either is fine."

 

Kili nodded slightly "Just- Just hold me for a while, please." Clinging to Fili, he closed his eyes and just relaxed, listening to the soft sound of his brother breathing.

 

Fili looked down at him with a warm smile and took a moment to thank the gods that both he and his brother had survived, kissing his head gently.

 

"I love you."


End file.
